


Who's Roy

by whatfandom



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Crack, Multi, Not Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatfandom/pseuds/whatfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I'm not funny and living in a world where Geoff, Jack, Micheal, Gavin, and Ryan are together. Ray never really exists to them and Gavin mishears Ray over the phone as Roy. I'm seriously not half as funny as I think I am</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Roy

The house phone rings, and it distracts him. And that's what Gavin's going to blame on losing the Halo match against Michael.   
"You smegging piss pot!" Gavin yells in anger before picking up the phone with a sharp, "Hello?" In the background Michael is absolutely pissing himself in laughter. Gavin had been bragging lately that he was the best in the house at Halo, anyone, any map, any time. Michael challenged him, Gavin just lost.   
"Um," the person on the other line said. "Is this the Ramsey household?" Gavin internally rolled his eyes. Geoff did technically hold the papers to the house and it was easier than saying "is this the Ramsey/Free/Jones/Pattillo/Haywood residence?"   
"Yeah, sure. Can I uh, who are you looking for?" Michael turned up the TV volume and Gavin glared at him for it. Michael literally only made it harder for him to hear, and thus made the conversation probably going to last longer.  
"Does a Mr." The telemarketer trailed off, reading a paper of names probably, "Mr. Ray Narvaez Jr. Is he available?"   
"Hold on," Gavin said into the phone. Then yelled, covering up the receiver with his hand. "Hey Geoff?!"  
"What?!" Geoff yelled back from the kitchen.   
"Do you know anyone named Roy?!"  
"What?! No! Who the fuck is named Roy?" Geoff asked and Gavin turned his attention back to the phone.   
"No, sorry, mate. There's five of us living here, but none of us by that name. Wrong number." With that, Gavin hung up.  
"What the fuck was that about?" Michael cocked an eyebrow.   
"Who knows honestly. Wanna play again?"  
"Nuh uh!" Geoff shouted at them from the kitchen before Gavin could reply. "Gavin needs to set up the table and Michael needs to drag everyone into dinner!" Both lads sighed in annoyance.   
During dinner Gavin brought up the strange phone call again.   
"So, Geoff. You really don't know anyone named Roy? None of you do?" Gavin turned to his four boys.   
"I don't." Jack responded.   
"I think I knew a Ron at one point," Ryan offered, unhelpful.   
"I think I knew a Ray at one point. But he died." Geoff offered, seemingly unaffected.   
"Oh, Geoff. I'm sorry." Jack put his hand over Geoff's.   
"Huh? Oh," then Geoff started laughing. "Nah. It's alright. He was kind of an asshole anyways. This was ages ago and I didn't even know him, just of him. Was in college or some shit."   
"R.I.P. Ray," Michael commented.  Gavin punched him in the arm, which Michael scowled at him for.   
"Nah, Gav. Like I said, guy was an asshole."  
"But nah, no Roy. Sorry, Gav. Just a weird phone call. Wrong number." Gavin nodded and laughed along with the rest of his boys. Roy was a stupid name, really.


End file.
